My Life's Deceptions
by AngelsOpression
Summary: Diana moves to live with her aunt after her parents die she meets some people, Diana finds out what she is to the world of fate and why she is important to one man but they're hiding a deadly secert is the one who hurt her the one who will be her mate?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of a new day

_The Devils Angel_

_Chapter 1_

The Dawn of a new day

It was a cold and windy morning on the beach in Port Arrow; As Diana sat and watched the waves roll in from the unforgiving ocean. The day was foggy and humid and even though the fog was hard to see through Diana could see a man standing in front of the waves throwing stones into the rough water. Diana got up slowly and walked down the beach towards the mysterious figure, as she got closer she swore she had seen two white gracefully curved arches that looked as though they were wings, as she went to the spot where the mysterious figure stood she wondered where he had gone the only way forward was into the ocean and the way back was up a rocky cliff face, how did he get away so fast. She stood there for another hour watching the storm roll in and covers the sun. "I better get home before it begins to rain" she sighed loudly.

Diana trudged up the sandy path; along the darkened road till she came to her Aunties house she walked up the polished steps opened the beautiful oak door and stepped into the oddly coloured hallway.

"Aunty I'm home" Diana called,

she walked down the hall to the kitchen "Hello darling' how was the beach today, not so great I expect because of the storms eh?" replied her aunty

Diana looked at her Aunty with adoring eyes at her pale blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and wrinkles, "Yeah I guess I saw a figure on the beach he was kind of tall... I saw his hair though it was dark black" Diana told her aunty.

Her aunty thought for awhile "hmmmm... you know who that could it could be the Rochester's kid, his names Connor, very smart kid but kind of out of the sorts if you know what I mean, In other news Diana all your school books are in your room."

" Diana walked through the house to her room after chatting to her aunt about the best way to cook pasta; she walked through the polished oak arch and stepped into her cream coloured bedroom.

She looked across the room to her bedside table and spotted the picture; she walked swiftly and quickly picked up the photo of her parents and herself on the cold morning on the day they died. She remembered that day like it was yesterday when they were driving down the highway when a semi hit the side of their car injuring her and killing her parents almost instantly. Diana came out of the crash with four broken ribs, a broken leg and a head wound, she was lucky. All was silent while Diana thought of the day her parents died,

"Diana Dinner it's your favourite spaghetti with meat sauce" yelled her Aunty from the dining room, Diana sighed slightly she didn't like spaghetti that much ever since the day her cousin told her it was made of worms.

Diana walked back through the house to the dining room, she sat down at the mahogany table just as she had sat down her aunt came out with two bowls of piping hot spaghetti with meat sauce on the top of it, her aunt placed the bowl on the cream coloured place mats and made her way to the chair across from Diana. Diana looked at the food and turned a lighter shade of pale. "Diana you look pale are you alright?" inquired her aunt while getting a fork full of spaghetti and bringing it to her mouth, "Aunty no need to worry about me I'm fine just not that hungry that all" replied Diana on a sigh. Dinner was over just as soon as it began, her aunt collected the plates and left the room slowly leaving Diana contemplating what she would do the rest of the night, Diana left the dining room and made her way down the hall to the bathroom and walked over to the bath and turned the taps she let the steam touch her nostrils, she turned around and saw a framed mirror she looked deep into her eyes and saw her pale brown hair and beautiful sapphire eyes, just as she looked deeper into her eyes she turned around and began removing her clothing and stepped into the bath and took a moment to take in the heat of the bath then laid back on the back of the bath and laid her head on the cool headboard, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Diana woke to the faint sound of knocks on the door

"Diana are you ok in their?" her aunt asked softly her brain hazy with sleep she looked at her fingers and saw the wrinkles forming she sighed sadly crap how long have I been in here

"Diana" her aunt called again "It's ok I'm fine aunt I just fell asleep sorry" Diana replied embarrassed.

Diana slowly stood up in the hot bath as she heard her aunties footsteps receding, Diana stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her soaked body and picked up her clothes and made her way along the hallway to her room she stepped in and quietly closed the door she put her old clothes in an old basket and walked to her wardrobe to pick out her pyjamas they were a pink short sleeved top and blue short pants.

Diana picked up her favourite book, and began reading the same chapter she had read five hundred times before, the book of Angels. Diana got up and got into bed and fell into a deep slumber. In the dream Diana and her Parents were laughing and having fun then all of a sudden Diana looked to the right and saw the semi hit the side of the car almost splitting it in half, Diana woke with a start sweating and panting she turned and looked at the clock it said 7:30am

"crap" enthused Diana she jumped out of bed and ran to the closet and picked out a black top and a pink sweater with some jeans, Diana walked out of her room down to the dining room where on the table lay bacon and eggs and fruit salads, Diana sat at the table and started to serve herself the food as her aunty walked in

"Good Morning Diana How did you sleep?"Asked her aunt enthusiastically

"I slept fine the bed is very comfortable thank you Aunt Joe" Diana said as she flashed her aunt a small smile  
"so Diana excited for school? First day of year 11 in a new school you must be excited" smiled her aunt

"Well I'm not so sure I don't really enjoy school anymore" replied Diana quietly "oh right I understand" replied her aunt tonelessly.

Diana finished her breakfast and walked down to her room to grab her bag and books and walked silently out of the house and down the street to get to school, as she walked through the school gates she notices a sea of faces staring at her as if she's a new specimen, she walked to the office as she walked in the Principal walked out,

"Hello you must be Diana" she flashed a toothy grin and held out her hand

"Yes I'm Diana" replied Diana softly taking the hand and shaking it briskly

the principal passed Diana her map and timetable then sent her to her first class, History she walked into the class room that was painted in an odd shade of green and walked to the back seats and sat down, she put her book on the desk and brought out a pen and faced forward and saw a man who looked vaguely familiar the boy turned and flashed her a grin of his pearly white teeth and hazel eyes, she looked at him curiously as he looked her up and down then turned away Diana felt herself going red of embarrassment, a lot of boys had looked her up before but not in the way he had. History seemed to go on forever for Diana the teacher went on about Hitler and the holocaust Diana looked around she saw five boys and four girls most focused on what the teacher was talking about others passing notes and whispering.

The boy in the front was focusing on the blackboard interested in what the teacher was writing, all of a sudden a loud chiming ring went off the bell had rung finally, the teacher dismissed them all and they filed out the door one by one. Lunch in the cafeteria was crowded but it felt so isolated, out of nowhere the boy from history approached

"Hello I'm Conor from history class" Conor said as he flashed her blinding smile

"Um... Hello I'm Diana" Diana replied slowly

"So Diana would you like to come sit with our group?" asked Conor while smiling

"Sure I'd love to"

replied Diana giving Conor a small smile, Conor escorted Diana to the wooden picnic table across the field Diana stood in front of the table and looked at the boys and girls sitting at the table eating and drinking and laughing together, the girls had beautiful blonde hair that sat just below their shoulders except for one who had brownish gold hair which sat just below her neck, the boys had slick black hair all ruffled and messed up, the girls looked up at Diana and smiled boldly as Conor appeared beside Diana suddenly

" Diana I'd like you to meet Serena, Shannon and Nicole and Matt, Mark and Sean, if you'd like to know Matt, Mark and Sean and I are brothers" said Conor as he made a hand gesture towards the group Diana nodded slightly and introduced herself

"Hey guys I'm Diana Thomson" they all looked at each other with slight frowns on their faces.

Mark stood up "Conor could I please have a word with you?" asked Mark politely

"Of course you can Mark" replied without his eyes leaving Diana. Mark pulled Conor a couple of metres away from the picnic table to the corner of a building

"Conor what do you think you're doing the Arch Angel won't be happy about this" Growled Mark sharply

"Mark, Diana holds the key to destroying the Temple of souls to put it more to the point SHE is the key to destroying the temple of souls" Conor said with a slight frown on his brow

"You like her don't you?" asked Mark slightly interested

"I.. I don't know her" returned Conor on a sigh

"Fine Lets go back" replied Mark tonelessly as he stared at Conor's confused face,

"Don't worry Diana they are just sorting out a few things" said Serena with a big grin on her face

"Oh well if you don't mind can I have a seat.." replied Diana with a small smile

" well sure any friend of Conors is a friend of ours take a seat" said Shannon with a sparkly grin on her face, Nicole looked up from the book she was reading and gave her a small smile then bit into a clean green apple, Conor and Mark returned with big grins, Mark went and joined Nicole in reading a book and Conor sat next to Diana

"So Diana what's your story?" asked Conor quietly

"Well I came from a small town in Queensland and right now I live with my aunt if you really want to know my parents died in a car crash" replied Diana , Serena and Shannon looked at each other with furrowing brows and Nicole looked up from her book looking stunned the boys just stared at her, Diana looked up at Conor who gave her a dazzling smile,

"I'm so sorry Diana" said Shannon as she broke the tension in the air

" Thanks but it was over two years ago now" replied Diana silence broke out among the group until Sean turned to Serena

"Serena what subject have you got next?" asked Sean

" hmmm I have Art" replied Serena looking at Sean intently Shannon turned to Diana

" Diana this weekend we are heading to the movies would you like to join us?" asked Shannon enthusiastically ,

"sure why not I have nothing planned this weekend" replied Diana shyly all of a sudden the bell chimed Shannon, Serena and Nicole stood up and began walking across the small field towards the Art building the boys stayed in their seats

" Diana are you coming?" called Nicole over her shoulder Diana said a brisk goodbye to the boys and walked over to Shannon, Serena and Nicole. When the girls were out of ear range, Sean turned to Conor

"Do you think she's the one?" Conor looked at Diana's back as she walked away "I don't really know but I would like to find out" replied Conor without looking away from Diana, Mark looked at Conor and studied him his possessiveness was overwhelming.

In Art Diana sat at a broad desk that had bits of different colours of paint and began to sketch something that looked like the catacombs, as she was working Serena walked over and looked at the sketch

"What is that your drawing Diana?" looking weirdly at the picture and going pale,

"I don't know it just suddenly popped into my head and I started drawing" without looking up at Serena and refocusing on her drawing Serena walked over to Nicole and Shannon

"Guys she's drawing the temple of souls, she's the one I know it" said Serena exasperated Nicole looked up from her painting

" Conor must know or he wouldn't have picked her, but the Temple of souls she's progressing fast" replied Nicole thoughtfully Shannon only but glanced at them but kept writing.

"This is so dangerous the demons could pop out at anytime and I don't have my knife" whispered Sean,

Conor looked across the dark planes and looked at Sean "I know that Sean." The School week came and went and Saturday came, Diana woke up about an hour from the movies

"Crap" she mumbled Diana got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe and picked out a medium cut dress and some flat shoes, then she put up her hair up in a loose ponytail that sat just under her shoulders, on her way out she picked up her house keys and called a taxi to the cinemas.

As she walked in she spotted Serena, Shannon and Nicole standing by the door

" hey guys where are the boys?" asked Diana, Serena turned to look at Diana and smiled lightly

"they are getting the popcorn and drinks and our tickets it's their shout this time, Conors been anxious to see you" replied Shannon brightly, Diana felt herself going red just when she was about to reply the boys came back from the food stand in jeans and white shirts, Conor appeared at Diana's side

"Afternoon Diana how are you today?" asked Conor slowly turning towards Diana "

Me I'm fine, so what movie are we seeing?" ignoring the question he picked up Diana's hand softly and traced the scar on her arm

" Diana did you hurt yourself?" Diana looked at his thumb tracing the mark

"No it's from the car cash" replied Diana looking up into his eyes Conor softly dropped her hand, all was silent as she watched his eyes

"Di, Conor lets go the movies about to start" called Nicole from the corner Diana snapped out of the trance and looked at Nicole then back at Conor throwing him a quick smile. Diana and Conor walked into the theatre and took a seat by the rest of the group as the movie began. Two hours later they came out

"well that was interesting not something I'd watch daily but interesting like I hate war but it's interesting" commented Nicole

"Yeah I know what you mean" replied Mark taking her hand and kissing it softly as she looked at him with a smile. Serena turned to everyone and remarked

"Its late I think we should all get going, Diana want a lift home?" Diana looked at Serena " Nah it's only a couple of blocks away I'll walk" replied Diana as she began to walk out as she was walking she called out over her shoulder

"Bye Guys" Everyone turned and waved at her and gave her a dazzling smile before all walking out to their cars.

Diana turned down a dark alley when all of a sudden someone grabbed her she squealed softly the stranger reached into her pocket to get her wallet when Diana brought her knee up and kicked wildly the man winced and let her go, Diana tried to run home but her leg began to strain against the pain of kicking the man's shin, she headed for the main street and walked the long way home instead of walking through the alley ways when she got to the door she looked around and panted hard and walked into the house

"Aunt I'm home from the movies" called Diana

"Hey sweetie I'm in here" remarked her aunt, Diana walked into the living room and sat down in the chair. The silence was unusual but then again her aunt was sewing up some ripped pants.

"I think I'll head to bed Aunty Joe" said Diana on a slight yawn as she broke the silence of the room

"Alright night sweetie" replied her aunt absently as she kept on her eyes on her work. Diana walked down the hall to her room as soon as she walked into her room she walked to her cupboard and picked out her pyjamas that she would go to bed in she got changed into a pink singlet with lace ribbons and black short pants and got into bed and fell asleep.

Conor and Mark sat on Diana's roof watching and waiting for demons of the night trying to lurk into Diana's room. Mark broke the tension

"You like her don't you?" Conor thought about his answer and didn't answer for a moment

"Silence is Golden" replied Conor sternly

"Come on Conor just tell me" Mark persisted Conor didn't know what to tell him he did like her but.. What would he do?

"Fine I like her" replied Conor softly. Conor heard slow footsteps making their way across the backyard, Conor looked down and saw the demon he flexed his white graceful wings out then back in

"Shit" Conor mumbled, Conor jumped down lightly using his wings to gracefully land on the grass not making any noise, the demon hadn't seen Conor yet so he seized the opportunity he pounced on the demon, trying to hold it immobile unfortunately the demon punched Conor the demons powers intensified the punch as it connected with Conors jaw, Conor winced and punched the demon back the demon thrashed and brought out one of its swords the demon began to cut wildly Conor used his wings to jump backwards fast

"Fuck" Conor mumbled under his breath Conor sat back on his knees and kicked out his foot and tripped the demon the demon fell back with a thud, Conor punched the demon in the eyes which made the demon become immobile, Conor grabbed its arms and tied them with a special rope made from heaven and hell made into one, the rope was called Glory the demon screamed

"Arrghhh" the rope burnt his arms. Mark jumped down off the roof and landed next to Conor and the demon

"Thanks for all your help mark" Strained Conor as he held down the demon

"Oh no problem Conor" replied Mark with a smirk as he handed Conor the Knife, just before Conor plunged the knife into the demons throat the demon spoke

" You will not be around to protect her forever" Conor hesitated and winced at the thought of a demon getting to Diana, he plunged the knife into the demons throat slicing the demons black soul. Conor stood up

" Mark help me with the body please" Conor asked still staring at the black blood oozing from the demon, Mark and Conor picked up the body and took him to the black planes of Ismoria, they buried him and burnt his grave so he cannot come back from the dead to roam the earth as a spirit. Mark turned to Conor when the job was done

"We should go home now the job is done no more demons will attack her tonight" mark said to Conor as he stared at their work,

"I agree let's get out of here" replied Conor looking away from their latest job and staring up at the black night, they flexed their wings and jumped upwards, they flew fast and hard and stopped one more time to look at Diana's house then flew home swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beach on my Door step

Chapter Two

The Beach on my Doorstep

Diana woke to her mobile ringing she sat up and looked at the phone to see who was calling it was Serena

"Hey Serena what can I do for you?" answered Diana

"Hey Diana it is such a sunny day we were wondering if you'd like to join us at the beach?" Asked Serena enthusiastically

"Sure Serena I'd love to" replied Diana her face lighting up slightly

"Cool I'll pick you up at 12:30pm" replied Serena

"I'll go get ready now Bye Serena" replied Diana

"See ya Diana I'll see you soon." Serena turned to the group of angels standing in her house

"Do you think she knows we are trying to distract her?" Mark turned to Serena "She'll suspect it sooner or later" replied Mark the group of angels waited to be addressed into the conversation

" Gentleman we have spent many years on this earth and we believe we have finally found the key to destroying the Temple of souls," Announced Conor, the elder angels stared at him like he had a disease

" Men do not be afraid we are keeping her well distracted when the time is right we will address her and explain everything and train her powers" Called Conor softly he looked at the eldest Angel who stared

" Conor you understand the tremendous responsibility you are taking on right?" Conor turned to the eldest angel

"I understand and I will take responsibility for it" replied Conor

"We knew this day would come John we can't change that SHE is the key to destroying the temple of souls and we must help her with whatever we have, we know the temple of souls is the place where our ancestors left the forbidden city that was built for us but before we could get there we had to find the Temple Keeper because of the Devils souls guarding the gates" Conor looked around at the old men's faces they looked in pain Conor looked at the eldest angel and nodded

"Then our business is done here" replied the eldest Angel he turned to the rest of the angels in the room and gestured to them to leave they walked out on the balcony and pushed off the varnished floors and one by one wings flexing and shining in the gleam of the sun they left. Serena turned and looked at the computer clock and got up

"Conor it's time to pick up Diana you go get the boys and head to the beach" said Serena as she picked up her keys and walked out the door of the big mansion on the hill.

Diana had just picked out the perfect bathing suit a polka dotted green and gold and put it in her bag when she heard a car pull up in the drive way, she bolted down the stairs just as she reached the door, Serena rang the door bell, she opened the door to Serena's smiling face,

"Come on Diana let's get going" Said giddy Serena smiling. Serena parked her car near the small park where kids were swinging and playing in the sand, Serena stopped and watched the little kids playing on the playground in the small copse, Diana stopped behind her and watched intently at the kids then reached her hand up and tapped Serena on the shoulder

"Serena we better get a move on we don't want to be late" whispered Diana, Serena walked down the path to the beach and stepped on to the hot summer sand and scanned the beach and found the girls and laid down there towels next to the other girls, they stepped carefully on the towels making sure not to much sand landed on the towel. The girls were tanning when the boys came out of the clear ocean and up the beach, Conor scanned the beach and looked for Diana he saw her sitting on her towel beautiful brown hair falling out behind her and her beautiful sapphire eyes sparkling in the sun, he walked towards her nodded to the other girls and turned to Diana

"Hello Diana how are you today?" asked Conor smiling down at her

"I'm ok" replied Diana taking a quick glance up at Conors blinding smile, the boys walked up the beach and saw Diana

"Hey Diana nice to see you again" the boys shouted all in unison

"Hey Boys" Shouted Diana back grinning.

Diana stood up and walked down the beach into the shallow water that went up to her thighs she kept walking until the water hit her waist a huge wave came crashing down and Diana dived under it she felt the warm water prick her skin like when she was in the hot bath, she felt something near her she surfaced and saw Conor standing next to her , Conor took a sideway glance at her

"Never swim alone" he said softly she looked at his toned body then turned her head towards the horizon

"I'll remember that" she said politely

Conor looked up at the sky and replied "Please do"

Diana walked forward a bit when all of a sudden she slipped before she could fall all the way under Conor grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him Diana made a soft sound

"Be more careful please" he said sternly she looked away almost scared to look at him

"I'm sorry I worried you" replied Diana softly Conor's face soften slightly

"it's ok I just don't want to see you hurt" Conor mumbled Diana smiled at him all of sudden the world seemed to stand still

"Oi you two come on let's have a wrestling match" called matt from shallower waters.

They got into pairs matt and Nicole, Serena and mark and Shannon and Sean and Diana and Conor, Conor picked Diana up by the waist and put her on his shoulders, Diana almost fell backwards but Conor grabbed her legs to steady her Serena and Nicole were the first ones to have a go they Serena and Nicole pushed and shoved as the boys swayed trying to keep their balance Serena gave one intensified push that sent Nicole toppling backwards and taking Sean with her. Sean Pulled her out from under the water and lightly pressed his lips to hers, while taking her up the beach to set up the picnic, Serena and Mark fought against Conor and Diana, Diana went to push but Serena was faster Diana fell head first over Conor but before she touched the water Conor caught her, He looked down and gave her a wink and bent down to plant a small kiss on her lips when

"Lunch Guys Come on" Shouted Sean from the beach Diana turned bright red and Conor carried her out of the surf then gently dropped her on the sand he began up the sand Diana just stared after and sighed slightly and started after him

"Oh my god Nicole you have Out Done yourself this time it looks great" Said Serena looking at the plentiful food of sandwiches and fruit salads and soft drink that laid on the picnic blanket on the sand,

"thanks Serena but it was nothing" replied Nicole, Shannon and Matt passed the plate down the line to Diana and Conor, Conor and Diana picked up a cup and went for the drinks just as Conor did their hands collided Conor just looked at her and stared Diana stared back, Conor pulled his hand back as thought he was stung by a bee she looked up at him slightly hurt he looked back and smiled she walked to the other side of the blanket and picked out some food she liked and sat down next to matt and Shannon, just as she sat down Conor appeared like flash of lightning, lunch went by quickly they laughed and ate and talked.

Finally Nicole said to Sean

"Ok times to teach us lovely ladies to surf so get your boards" Sean looked her with a laughing glint in his eyes

"Alright give us a minute" said Sean the boys walked up to Conors Jeep where the surf boards were stacked

"Conor we can't distract her for the rest of her life, sooner or later we'll have to tell her the truth" Sean said as he picked up his white red striped surf board

"Thanks Captain obvious, we know she'll suspect something sooner or later" replied Conor looking away from his brother and staring down the beach

"Sean, just a little longer and we can tell her we have to know she's ready" said Matt looking at Conors intent face, they headed back down to the beach.

Serena looked at Diana

"So Diana what are you doing this holidays?" Asked Serena

"Um so far I have nothing planned why?" replied Diana not looking away from the rolling waves,

"Well us girls and the boys of course are going camping in the state forest for about a week or so want to come along?" asked Serena

"Sure I'll talk to my Aunt" Replied Diana smiling faintly

"Great it would be awesome if you could make it" said Shannon joining the conversation, the boys came back as they finished the conversation, mark pulled Serena and hugged her thoroughly then they both waved to the group and headed off for the path talking the rest of the group headed off towards the water, Nicole and Sean and Matt and Shannon went off to the more deeper waves, Conor and Diana stayed in shallow waters while Conor taught Diana how to surf properly, "Stand up now Diana!" shouted Conor, Diana stood up but was unable to find her balance and toppled backwards into the wave, Conor Dived under the waves and picked Diana up out of the water, he carried her and the board back to waist deep water

"Are you ok?" Conor looked at her concerned

"I Don't think surfing is my specialty" said Diana exasperated Conor looked at her and laughed he put his arm around her waist and brought her up until her nose was touching his

"So are you coming camping with us?" his breath washed over her and dazzled her wits, like he was made in heaven

"I'll talk to my aunt but yes most likely" replied Diana breathlessly Conor stared into her eyes

"Wonderful" replied Conor a giant wave crashed over their heads just after Conor stopped talking still holding Diana by the waist as they resurfaced laughing heartily.

Serena and Mark surveyed the scene from the Port Arrow lookout, Serena turned to mark

"He's Falling for her and she for him it's so sweet" Serena almost jumped up and down from excitement mark didn't reply Conor was perfect for her but the complications would be horrendous the Immortal world isn't for the faint hearted, "It is sweet but the complications would be horrendous we are immortal she is mortal of course there is the possibility of becoming one of us but we both know that it's hard to become like us only the strongest person can survive" replied Mark grimly

"she's strong mark she's the destroyed of the temple of souls and the leading light" replied Serena keeping her calm.

Nicole and Shannon watched the pair in the water they were playing and frolicking like today was the last day, they would feel the water on their skins, Matt and Sean watched more intently at the pair sighing slightly.

Diana and Conor made their way up the beach as Serena and Mark came back

"Well this was a fun day guys " said Diana giving a smile they would never forget

"It's always a pleasure hanging out with you Diana" replied Mark they all smiled at Diana, Nicole and Shannon had packed up the picnic and put it in the back of Serena's Car,

"Diana, Conor or Nicole will take you home ok?" shouted Serena as she was walking to marks car with mark. Conor leaned down to Diana's ear

"I'll take you home" he whispered he looked up at Serena

"I'll take her home" he shouted back at Serena, Conor escorted Diana to his jeep and put her in the car and smiled at her

"Conor come here for a sec please" Mark called, Conor walked over to Marks car "What's wrong Mark?" he stared at Conor then answered

"Don't do anything Stupid."

Mark got into his car and looked at Serena; he drove out of the parking lot on his way to Serena's house, Conor jumped into the jeep next to Diana and turning the engine on which gave a soft purr. He drove down the highway onto Diana's road when he stopped in front of Diana's house he looked at her and smiled "Goodnight Diana Sleep well tonight" Diana looked at him he leaned towards her she drew in a soft breath when she opened her eyes he leaned away and was looking forward holding the steering wheel hard his hands almost going white with how tight he was holding the wheel,

"Goodbye Conor" replied Diana she jumped out of the car and walked up the front porch when she heard a faint running sound she turned around to see Conor he kissed her lightly like being touched by a feather but the velocity made her get pushed against the door, he took a step back and smiled at her she smiled back, he took a step closer again and kissed her one last time holding her waist and clinging to the kiss as long as he could, the kiss left her dazzled he let her go reluctantly

"I'd better go Diana... Goodbye I'll see you at school tomorrow" Said Conor struggling to breathe properly

"Goodbye Conor" she breathed slightly shallower, Conor looked at her

"Diana here's my address if you ever need me" Conor said as he slipped a piece of paper into her pocket he took a step back and walked down the porch steps to his car.

Diana put the keys in the lock and turned them she stepped into the house and walked down the house to the kitchen

"Hey Aunty, How are y-"Diana stopped mid sentence and looked across at the man sitting at the kitchen bench

"Diana I'd like you to meet my.. Boyfriend, Jack" said Aunt Joe, Diana looked at the man "Hello I'm Diana nice to meet you" replied Diana smiling at the man

"Hello Diana your aunt has told me so much about you" he smiled back

"That's great, Aunt I was wondering if I could go camping with Serena and Mark and all my friends in the state forest in the holidays" said Diana turning to her aunt

"Sure you can hunny." Diana walked upstairs to her room after dinner and texted Serena

"Serena I can make it for sure" Diana finished the text and got into bed and slept, that night the nightmares came back the more Diana thought about the dreams the more she thinks her parents death wasn't an accident.


	3. Chapter 3 The moonlit dance

Chapter 3

The Moonlit Dance

The elder Angels were back, Serena walked in with a tray of tea she looked at them cautiously and stood her ground

"Gentlemen if you are here to inquire after Diana she still doesn't know and we plan to keep it that way until we believe she can handle it without hesitating and panicking" Serena said as she looked at them sternly the elder Angel stared at her

"we aren't here to ask if she has found her powers yet we are here to talk to Conor about his feelings for the girl, Serena we see everything you know that we saw him drive her home and kiss her" The elder Angel replied softly

Serena Stared stunned "What does it matter if he loves her or not we don't have a law against it actually last I recalled we fully support it, we support love between humans and Angels so what's your problem with it?" Asked Serena her tone dripping with malice "Nothing actually she is the lady of light and if she is to destroy the temple of souls then she cannot be distracted from the mission" replied the elders looking at her plainly before Serena could even begin to Answer a light tapping sound was heard from the balcony Serena walked to the doors and opened them

"Welcome to the Party boys" Said Serena brightly Mark , Sean, Matt and Conor had landed on the porch flexing their wings one last time then bringing them back into their bodies, they moved with regal grace into the room and stood with Serena  
"Good Evening Gentlemen" Conor said grimly as he had finished speaking Nicole bounded into the room holding her book with Shannon trailing close behind her

"Hello High Council" said Nicole as she walked to the tray of tea and poured some for herself, the angels nodded to Nicole and Shannon then turned to Conor

"Conor you kissed her is this true" Asked one of the high council members looking directly at Conor, Mark stood behind him shaking his head grimly

"Yes I kissed her and I liked it she's a great girl, I like her" replied Conor raising his chin defiantly

"Fine I will allow this relationship to proceed but I will not have her distort she is the Lady of light and we need her to defeat the demons once and for all" replied the Elder Angel, Mark looked from the Elder Angel to Conor and sighed

"I understand that I'm not going to hurt her I know how vital she is to us all" replied Conor the Elder Angel looked around at the sea of faces and cleared his throat

"then we must take our leave" said the Elder while looking at their faces.

The Elder walked out of the room onto the balcony with the high council following close behind him they let their wings out and flex magnificently the balcony was filled with white and black wings they pushed off the balcony and waved to the group and began flying towards the mountains where their secret lair was hidden. Silence fell over the house as everyone looked at the situation that had just occurred, Mark looked around the room "Conor how could you, I told you not to anything stupid!" asked Mark angrily

"Mark come on I like her I couldn't just ignore what I feel it would have caused everyone grief" replied Conor not bothering to look at him

"Mark it's ok no one has a problem with it except you obviously" replied Serena

"Serena my problem with it is if she finds out to soon something bad will happen to her" replied mark standing tall, before Serena could respond Nicole stepped in the middle "WOAH WOAH WOAH what's with you two... calm down" Nicole said as softly as she could despite her rising temper, Serena took a deep breath in

"Nicole's right, but mark love is love we can't stop it from happening just like when I fell in love with sean" replied Serena looking from Nicole to Mark, Mark stared back aggravated

"Ok guys it's late and we have school tomorrow we don't want to be late tomorrow because we were to tired to get out of bed so hustle hustle lets go" said Matt loudly

"Matt's right we don't want to be late tomorrow" replied Conor, the boys went over and kissed the girls on the cheeks then walked out onto the balcony flexed their white wings out and jumped softly upwards they turned to the girls and waved a quick farewell, then began the flight south to their home.

Diana woke to the familiar sound of birds chirping it had been almost a week now since Conor had kissed her and she still felt like she was living in heaven, also today was the last day of term all of the testing was done the assignments it was also the night of Diana's first dance with Conor and her new best friends, Diana got out of bed and walked down stairs while putting on her shirt for school she walked into the kitchen when her aunt saw her "Diana your breakfast is in here" called her aunt, Diana walked into the dining room and saw jack she cautiously took the seat next to him

"Thanks aunt, hello jack how'd you sleep last night?" asked Diana, jack looked up from his morning news paper and looked at her

"I slept well thanks Diana" replied Jack looking back at his newspaper

"So Aunt do you want me to walk today or do you want drive me?" asked Diana finishing her breakfast

"I'll drive you I have to go to the supermarket anyways" replied her aunt. The silence in the car on the way to school was un amendable it was like the first time in history her Aunt had nothing to say to Diana, she pulled up in front of the school and Diana jumped out,

"Have a good day Diana" called her Aunt from in the car, Diana turned and smiled at her and kept walking. Diana looked at her timetable

"Yes!" mumbled Diana happily, a free study period she knew that Conor and the rest of her friends had the exact same timetables. Conor and the gang walked into the school, he spotted Diana sitting at the picnic table reading a book before he could make a move Serena was next to her

"DIANA DIANA! Guess what!" cried Serena excitedly

"Holy shi-" replied Diana "Oh Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said Serena quietly then all of sudden Nicole was next to her

"Oh Hello Nicole" said Diana blinking slowly,

"Diana we are taking you home with us and getting you ready at our house! For the dance we got you a dress!" said Shannon happily

"thanks Shannon" replied Diana smiling and turning to hug Shannon. The rest of the school day went kind of slow in Diana's mind like time was stopping. At the end of the day Shannon and Nicole grabbed Diana and practically dragged her to the car

"Oh my gosh Diana your hair and eyes are heaven sent" said Nicole in the back seat of the four wheel drive Diana could see both girls smiling, they got to the house that looked like it was made in a fairytale, they drove up the long drive way and the top they jumped out Shannon and Nicole made Diana run to the bathroom, Shannon and Nicole left the bathroom to get all the supplies for the night, The bathroom had a long mirror and it sinks for each one in the family. Shannon came back minutes later with a bag of makeup

"I don't think we will need to do much because your face doesn't really need makeup" said Shannon as she laid the bag of makeup on the table next to the sink, Shannon picked out some gold eye shadow and began her work.

Half an hour later Shannon had finally finished

"Don't worry Diana I just have to do your hair then Nicole will give you your dress, when we are done you'll look beautiful not that you don't now it's just well... you know what I mean" Said Shannon looking uncertain Diana looked at her and laughed

"It's ok Shannon" replied Diana giggling Shannon took the layers of Diana's hair and grabbed the straightener and began to curl the ends of her hair put it up in a bun then made some of the loose tendrils flow from the bun for the finishing touch of Diana she put small diamond shaped eye jewellery on the sides of her eyes which made her eyes stand out even more

"Diana I have to go get ready Nicole will be in here in a couple of minutes to give you your dress and earrings etc." Said Shannon Diana looked in the mirror she looked like an Angel she wondered how Conor would react she laughed quietly to herself. Moments later Nicole walked in her Brown hair straight and done up in a chignon and a Sapphire dress that went up to her knees,

"Oh WOW Diana you look so beautiful! Conor is going to be stunned" said Nicole squealing excitedly Diana looked at her and grinned

"So do you Nicole you look so good Marks's going to be.. there's no words to describe what he'd feel" said Diana looking at Nicole

"Here Diana we picked this out for you" Said Nicole, Diana looked down it was a strapless dress with a curve that put ruffles in the dress, with matching black high heels with small fake diamonds studded along the straps, laying on top of the dress was a pair of diamond necklaces

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" said Diana Nicole smiled but then her face got serious

"Well yes put it all on the dress Is in about forty-five minutes" said Nicole as she walked out leaving Diana to put on the dress. Diana walked out fifteen minutes later in the dress that clung to her hips, stomach and legs. She saw Shannon standing in the kitchen in a gold glimmering dress with sparkles on the trim of her dress which went over her knees and her hair flowing over her hair in a neat bun with two curls hanging loose at the front bobbing on her shoulders.

A little while later Serena walked into the kitchen and saw the girls drinking coffee and waiting for the boys to turn up to take them to the dance, Diana stood up

"Oh my gosh Serena you look beautiful like you are an angel" said Diana, Shannon and Nicole exchanged glances holding their mouths shout almost about to burst out laughing, Serena had her hair in two buns on top of her hair with a strapless pink dress going just below her knees,

"Thank you very much hunny, Ladies the boys are downstairs by their cars" said Serena, the girls stood up and straightened up their dresses and walked out to the balcony they looked down and saw the boys, they walked down the balcony steps and waved at them they walked towards the boys who were standing there in black tuxedos next to their cars, Mark and Serena and Matt and Shannon and Sean and Nicole jumped into the four wheel drive and waved at Conor and Diana. Time suspended for Conor as he looked at Diana he knew that Nicole and Shannon would act the devil and buy her a dress that showed off her impeccable figure before he could speak she fluttered her eyes and that was it his breath hitched

"Diana you l-l-l-look beautiful" he stuttered she gave him a dazzling smile

"Thank you Conor" replied Diana looking away from him but still smiling, he used his finger and hooked it under her chin, she came to look up at him he stepped toward her and kissed her forehead and nose, he moved away and opened the door for her then moved away to get in the other side, Diana jumped into the car and fastened her seatbelt.  
Conor jumped in next to her the soft purr of the engine was calm and soothing as Conor drove it along the road towards the school. Diana looked up at Conor every once and awhile at his beautiful carved features that looked like he was carved in heaven, They arrived and saw the rest of the groups car sitting in the parking lot already, they got out of the car and walked into the hall which was decorated in red and yellow which was meant to resemble fire, when they walked in a slow song began to play Conor pulled Diana onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms he rested his hands on her waist and her arms stole around his neck as they moved in sync to each other he swung her around and back into his arms closer than before she looked up at him and he looked down and smiled

"Do you enjoy dancing Diana?" asked Conor softly

"Yes but to be really honest with you, it's almost like I'm flying with you like I'm not touching the ground like there is no such thing as gravity anymore like I'm on a cloud" replied Diana feeling a bit embarrassed at her confession and how she had put it so plainly Conor chuckled and twirled her to a corner and pulled her even closer to him and leaned down pressed his lips slowly and delicately on hers and moved them softly upon hers, they kept dancing until Nicole walked up to them

"Diana it's your time for the girls dancing come on lets go join in that's what a party's for isn't it? Let's go" Said Nicole smiling heartily Diana untwined her arms from his neck and reluctantly stepped away from him and follow Nicole in front of the stage they put on a pop song and Serena and Nicole and Shannon and Diana swung their hips and put their arms in the air into the rhythm of the music

"Jump up and down ladies come on show them how you rock" Yelled the Dj the girls followed his instructions.

The boys stood at the edge of the dance floor

" well the girls are being very accommodating to Diana" remarked Mark raising an eyebrow "they love Diana, well who couldn't?" replied Conor not looking at mark but staring at Diana and the girls, mark turned on his side looking at Conor

"mate we have to tell her soon we can't keep distracting her for much longer and keeping this secret" said Mark, Conor kept staring ahead

"Just a little longer until the Elder Angels give us the ok and I know that mark she will have to know eventually just I'd rather it sooner than later" replied Conor Mark shook his head at Matt and Sean and walked out the door of the hall towards his car where he had left his rose for Nicole, Mark was standing in front of his car fumbling with the keys when all of sudden he heard the rustle of gravel he turned fast then smack something rammed into him which pushed him into his car and made it go flying into the hall door blocking the exit, Conors senses leapt alive the Demon was here? Now? Everyone turned and looked at the door all hell broke loose people ran and screamed huddling next to their loved one hoping for a reason for this disturbance Conor ran for the girls

" SERENA, NICOLE, SHANNON, SEAN, MATT,GET OUT AND HELP MARK NOW!" screamed Conor the girls ran towards the back door Conor grabbed Diana's wrist and hauled her towards the back door he ran out with her and took her to the left towards the back car park, Diana caught a glimpse of what was going on she saw Mark getting pushed away with a large cut on his leg and Serena, Shannon and Nicoles dresses ripped up the sides so they could kick higher she saw the boys trying to restrain the demon and wings beautiful wings like on the first day she had came here she also noticed the girls holding swords she became frightened, Conor pulled her fasted when he got to the car he hauled her in and ran around to the other side,

"Conor what's going on!" exclaimed Diana he ignored the question and put his foot on the peddle and drove fast going way over the speed limit all of a sudden a burst of light emitted from the site of the commotion, Conor looked at Diana she had fainted Conor drove faster he took her home...


	4. Chapter 4 That Clouded day

_Chapter 4_

The Clouded Day

Diana woke with a start she looked across the room where Conor stood looking out the window still in his black tuxedo he was staring at the apple blossom dawn

"Conor" called Diana softly as a hot tear slid down her cheek he walked silently over to her and pulled her into his arms

"It's ok Diana everything's fine" said Conor rocking her in his arms

"What's going on is everyone ok?" said Diana muffled against his white shirt, he smelled like Cologne he ignored the question and began to hum a unfamiliar song

"Conor please" said Diana as another tear slid down her cheek

"If you really want to know Come along all of us will explain to you everything" said Conor pulling her up and taking her hand and pulling her down and putting her into his car. They drove silently to Serena's house. Everyone was waiting outside the door of her house they had obviously been expecting her the girls smiled heartily and the boys grinned showing their straight white teeth except matt who looked at her Solemnly they all walked into the house and straight into Serena's living room, just as Diana sat down Nicole came in and put some tea in front of her

"Are you ok Diana?" whispered Conor putting his arms around her and waist and pulling her closer to his side, she sipped her tea and looked at her friends all around her, Mark stood up slowly and Matt turned to her

"What we are about to tell you must stay a secret it is for our safety and yours" said Matt looking seriously at him,

"I understand" said Diana looking at her feet

Mark looked at her and began to speak "Diana, the year your parents died we were there, Sean and I were watching the car accident take place, no don't talk just listen we… are angels you might think that's crazy but it's true we have all been alive for over 100years to be more precise we are the Angel Seekers we have been looking for you for over 60years of our life and now we have finally found you, Diana you have special powers that you don't know about but you are the who will supposedly destroy the temple of souls and take the shackles off us and let us live our lives safely, you might ask we are so scared of the temple of souls it is the one and only place that can destroy all of our kind it is the place of Satan's children" finished Mark he took a deep breath and stared at her.

Diana's hand shook and the tea cup fell from her hands she stood up and ran, Conor went to run after her when Shannon spoke,

"Stop Conor" said Shannon

"Give her time" said Sean not looking at him.

Diana stood there for hours looking at the cold waves roll up the white sanded beach and back down again, hours later she heard Conor behind her

"Diana I am sorry" said Conor looking at her hair

"You were there when both my parents died?" said Diana absent minded keeping her eyes on the waves as another tear slid down her cheek

"No only Mark and Sean" said Conor looking as another tear slid off her cheek, she turned and ran into his arms he put his arms around her and held her until the last tear slid off her cheek,

"Are you really all angels?" asked Diana

"yes we are all angels or more known as the Devils Angel I will live the rest of my immortal life watching people I love dying" said Conor kissing the top of her head, Diana put her head into his chest. Conor flexed his black wings out of his body he flew upwards holding onto Diana when she lifted her head she saw wings surrounding her she was in the air.

"Oh my gosh Conor they are beautiful" said Diana as she reached out to touch them, he flew higher

"Diana… I .. I .. I love you" said Conor closing his eyes

" Conor I love you to" said Diana, they sat there for awhile just listening to the sea and hearing the birds chirp, they sat in the air it was like there sanctuary.

Serena and Sean stood on the balcony looking at the scene,

"He's told her" said Serena Sean grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer next to him,

"Finally I thought we'd have to wait for forever for him to finally tell her" said Sean they walked back inside and sat with the rest of the group.

Conor looked up stiffly he could smell it his senses went crazy the demon was back he looked up and saw it walking on the air, Conor began to float back to the ground but before he could begin the demon knocked him sideways, Diana scream she had let go of Conor the knock was strong, Conor went to grab her but the demon was faster he punched Conor in the face, they scrambled on air kicks and punches flying everywhere, he looked down he saw Diana she had landed in the ocean softly.

Diana ran up the beach towards the house

"MARK HELP THE DEMONS HERE HES ATTACKING CONOR" Diana screamed at them Mark and the boys ran out the door

"What's going on?" Nicole asked they looked at Dianas wet appearance they knew… they ran out the door and down to the beach they stood there watching as there boyfriends scrambled with the demon punching and trying to restrain him, the demon grabbed Conor's wing and hurled him towards the cliff, all of a sudden demons grabbed the girls and held them with swords at there throats,

"NO" Diana screamed she lunged at a demon but before she could hit another demon appeared he sent a wave of something that was invisible hurling towards Diana she went flying backwards onto the sand she gasped,

"Hello you must be Diana" the demon said with a cruel smile playing on his lips

"Who wants to know?" said Diana gasping for breath

"I take that as a yes" replying the demon

"What do you want" said Diana eyeing him

"Well we want to kill you but because you supposedly are the lady of light we can't kill you directly we are otherwise unable" said the demon

"You don't scare me" said Diana

"Yes I do I can see you feelings" replied the demon looking around the surroundings

"What's your name" said Diana wearily staring at him

"My name is Jack" replied the demon now known as Jack

" So jack all you to do is kill me correct?" said Diana

"Yes that's basically the whole story" said Jack not looking at her

"Well, that's to bad" said Diana he pulled her up and held her wrist almost breaking it she winced in pain as he held it tighter and tighter

"Let me go NOW!" Diana said

"No thanks I think your boyfriend will be jealous" said Jack

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Diana shouted he let her go but stared at her

"Poor Diana doesn't like being demon handled" said jack cruelly

"No wonder you're a demon your disgusting I hope someone stabs you" said Diana spitting at him

"you wound me Diana you really do you break my ice cold heart" said Jack pretending to be hurt before she could reply he pulled her close and put his lips near her ear,

" I'll look after your aunt for you Diana don't worry" said jack pulling out the blade from his side pocket but not showing her

"NOO" Diana screamed, he stabbed her right in the stomach the demons disappeared they ran for Diana as she was lying on the sand. Looking at her the girls noticed there was no blood the wound the demon had made there were black veins coming from it.

"NOO" bellowed Conor the demon disappeared, they flew to the ground. Mark felt her pulse

"She's still alive don't worry" said mark standing up straight


	5. Chapter 5 Dianas Dreams

Chapter 5

Diana's Dreams

Diana jolted she found herself in a place covered by darkness somewhere light didn't shine and people didn't smile, the only problem with that was there are no people. Days past she walked around in this place like it was a cell holding her imprisoned.

She came to a road something about the road.. like she'd be there before she looked across it to a spot where a boardwalk was situated she saw herself she stood there stunned moments passed and she continued to stare.

"This can't be! It can't!" said Diana gasping like she didn't have any breathe left

She watched the worst thing she could ever see the day.. her parents died she continued to watch like she was rooted to the spot and couldn't move her muscles wouldn't cooperate and then it came the grief of watching the car hit the black sedan almost killing her and killing her parents severely.

Days and Days went on the more the days went the more Diana's grief grew every day the same thing happened it repeated itself to her, like it was her fault, she thought about dying but she couldn't find anything to contribute to that idea. The day came when something new stepped into the dream she knew who it was and she wasn't happy to see him.

"Diana it's wonderful to see you again hunny" said Jack watching her

"I'm not your hunny" said Diana

"Well Well looks whose a bit feisty" said Jack shaking his head

"Why are you doing this to me?" said Diana shakily

"To see if I can break you of course" said Jack with no feeling in his voice

"I don't care let me go I want to go home" said Diana whole heartedly

"No thanks I'm going to let you suffer awhile its such entertainment to watch you writhe in agony" said Jack

"You DISGUST ME YOU IDOITIC MAN!" screamed Diana

"Good, don't worry Diana ill let you go eventually" said Jack leaving the dream, leaving her.

Diana pulled herself together, she stood up and began to walk around the dream like she was in reality, but unfortunately for her.. everywhere she walked people were dying people she loved.

She started to believe everything was her fault that death followed her everywhere she couldn't get away from it the nightmare became her reality she forgot herself and humanity. Weeks past and she found her worst nightmare, she looked upon it almost screaming from the pain of it the demons had knives holding to their throats like a firing squad

"NOOOOOOOO" Diana screamed in Agony

That was all it took they sliced the throats of he friends her family and worst of all of Conor.

"Well she's not getting any better" said Matt

"We can see that thanks" said Conor irritated

"Well what I can see from the blade it's from meralga" said mark fingering the blade

"Crap the nightmare blade from the temple?" winced Conor

"I'm afraid so the wound isn't too deep she'll come out of it but beware Conor she could come back not trusting humanity" said Mark turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Conor turned to Diana and stroked her cheek he stood up and looked down at her pretty face he almost cried at the pain of maybe losing the only woman he ever loved he leant down and kissed her cheek.

The Dream began differently for Diana today, the darkness was replaced by light she saw a path it led towards a copse with pine cone trees sitting on the grass area under the pine cone trees was two people, Diana could have sworn she knew them they looked so familiar like she knew them she stared,

"oh my god it can't be" said Diana running her hands through her hair

The two people they were her parents, her mother with her orangey blonde hair and her emerald eyes and her dad with his brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes, she didn't know how she got her sapphire eyes her mum used to say it was from her grandmother.

They were kissing and playing around with each other it was love real love like no other love. Jack appeared behind her not making a sound as he stood behind her.

"Yes Diana they are who you think they are" said Jack cruelly

"They are so happy" said Diana hot tears falling down her cheeks

"Yes they are and because of you they are no more" said Jack leaving her

"THATS NOT TRUE" Yelled Diana turning around to see no one behind her

The dream crashed down the walls fell bringing her back to Reality. The house was silent when all of a sudden a loud gasping sound was heard. Conor awoke swiftly and looked at her he saw her eyes opened and tears streaming down her face he leaned over her like an Avenging Angel.

He gave her a wide eyed look before leaning down and kissing her softly on the mouth she responded quickly and put her fingers in his hair and pulled him close to her he put his hands around her ribcage and pulled her up against him he pulled her under the blankets and cuddled her to his side. He put his lips against her ear

"I love you, I love you" said Conor softly

"I love you to Conor" said Diana muffled against her shirt.

She never wanted to let him go it was a mystery she wanted to cling to this moment forever and be with him until the earth stopped spinning it scared her... so much that she could feel this way about someone in only a short amount of time she knew she was his...


	6. Chapter 6 Devils Triad

Chapter six

The Devils Triad

The morning came, everything in the house was quiet except the familiar sound of the family waking up and filling coffee cups. Serena walked down the sun brightened hallway to Conors room she opened the door quietly and looked in to her surprise Diana was asleep on top of Conor he was cradling her he as she had thought was also still asleep.

"Knew this would happen" Serena sighed

She walked back down to the hall to the kitchen. Hours went on and they finally awoke Diana carefully slid off Conor she reached up and kissed his nose

"Good morning Conor" said Diana still yawning

"Morning Diana" said Conor sitting up and looking down at her, he leaned down and softly kissed her putting his arm around her waist before helping her off the bed.

"We called your aunt and told her you'd be having a sleep over at ours for awhile before we go camping all your clothes as I thought it would be appropriate are in Nicole's room just go ask her for them when you're ready hunny" said Conor as he went on mumbling

"Thanks Conor ill just go get my stuff then and I'll bring it back here?" said Diana

She looked at him his hair was messy but gleamed as the morning sun crept through the windows his pants and shirt were rumpled and crinkly she smiled slightly she liked the sight.

"Yes hunny bring it back here" said Conor

Just as she was leaving Conor walked quickly over to her , he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed around her ear, Diana turned and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"You need to stop doing that you move like a cat I can't hear a sound when you move" said Diana giggling

"That's a good thing" said Conor flashing a grin

Diana left the room smiling she walked down the cream coloured hall as she walked she saw pictures, she stopped to look at one picture that caught her eye. She touched it slowly all of a sudden a rush of memories flooded back everything came back to her every bad moment, every bad thought, then she remember this painting was hanging in her parents just as she pulled back she heard voices coming from the other end of the hall she began to walk faster even though her head was spinning thoughts ran through her head she stopped just short of Nicole's room.

_What's going on how could this have happened? No no Conor probably doesn't know anything about it or does he?_

Thoughts began to race through her head could she really trust these people? Were they worth her trouble... luckily her thoughts were intruded by the sound of someone coming out of the bathroom.

Diana opened the door and slipped inside, she walked towards her bag which sat on a red leather chair when she heard sobbing she turned to see Mark bent on a knee in front of Nicole with a ring she gasped loudly.

"I'm so sorry I should have knocked" said Diana stumbling on words

"It's ok Diana" said Nicole sniffling happily

"Well you're the first to know I guess I have asked this lovely lady to marry me" said Mark

"I said yes of course" said Nicole pointing out the obvious

"Well thanks captain obvious" said Diana laughing and almost crying at the same time

"Yeah well I thought we've known each other a couple of centauries time to start a family I think. So what do you think Diana?" said Mark looking at her directly in the eye as if he was looking into Diana's soul,

"I think it's great you're going to start a family! Uh just a question though can angels have babies?" asked Diana looking curiously at him

Nicole and Mark burst out laughing, Diana just stared at them plainly wondering what was so funny.

"Of course we can that's how our kind has survived for many years now" said Mark

"Oh" said Diana going red from embarrassment

"Well you should go back to Conor's room, not to be rude but we have to get ready we have a big day ahead of us and you will need all of your strength" said Nicole smiling broadly at her

Diana cautiously walked back to Conor's room she had wondered what Nicole meant by that what were they doing today? Once safely in Conors room again Diana grabbed out of her bag some blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Live for freedom". Lunch time arrived and they met in the dining room.

"Ok, so I bet you have been wondering what Nicole meant by what I said this morning well, today we are going to teach you to use your powers in about 10 minutes we will be heading to the cove, head out guys" Mark said in a commanding tone 

They arrived in a small cove off the coast the boys helped the girls out of the boat onto the rocks.

"Well lets get started straight away, Diana the idea is that you shoot beams of invisible waves of force manipulating the part of a demons brain that purposely immobilises them making it easier to kill them Understand?"  
"Yeah I think so" said Diana

"Well let's get on with it then" said Matt

"Ok so Diana put your palm facing out and try and imagine waves but deathly waves ok?" Said Nicole with a serious look on her face.

Diana followed the directions to the letter but no matter what she did nothing would happen.

"This is hopeless I just can't do it" sighed Diana looking disappointed

"Come on let's have a break I brought lunch" Said Sean smiling

They gathered around the boat and helped pick out the picnic equipment that they could lay on the beach. They laid the blanket on a small copse they ate the delicious food Sean and Shannon had made. Diana walked a few metres away to the edge of the cliff.

"Diana" Said Conor his voice like velvet

"Yes?" Replied Diana

"Are you alright?" said Conor curiously

"Not really, I'm scared Conor I might not be able to do this I don't want to disappoint everyone I love you all and I don't ever want to lose you." Said Diana

"You won't lose me no matter what" Said Conor rubbing her arms.

An hour later they walked back down to the cove to start again.

"Mark I have an idea come over here a second" said Conor

"What is it Conor?" said Mark in hushed tones

"Ok so Sean should shapeshift into the demon that attacked me and try to re-attack me it might trigger it" said Conor whispering

"It could be dangerous you know that right?"said Mark

"Everything we do is dangerous" Replied Conor

Mark walked to Sean and relayed the plan; Sean stared for a split second but agreed.

"What's going on?" said Diana

"Just wait a second" said Mark

Diana stared curiously at everyone their faces blank she stared at Sean she continued to stare when all of sudden a bright light flickered in front of her and she saw it, horrified she took a stumbling step back she saw the demon he grabbed Conor's neck

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Diana

Diana lifted her hand she felt something rising from her stomach, rays of invisible forces flew from her hand and hit them forcing her friends backwards and Sean's disguise disappeared, Diana stumbled backwards and fell on a rock she began to cry.

Hours later Conor woke up to see Dianas head between her knees crying and sitting on a rock. Diana looked up her eyes were red and puffy with tears streaming down her face, he stood up and walked towards her.

"Please don't come any closer" said Diana shakily

"Why nothing's wrong it worked everyone is ok" said Conor

Conor took large step towards her before he could reach her Diana flicked her wrist sending him flying a few metres backwards but not rendering him unconscious.

"How'd you do that?" said Conor

"I don't know I did it somehow" said Diana

Conor stood up and s quick as lightning stood up and walked back towards her, before Diana could flick him away again he grabbed her wrist and crushed her up against his body, he brought his lips down softly to hers, he moved them gently on hers begging for a response Diana was stunned at first but she ardently surrendered and put her arms around his neck he pulled her closer putting his arms around her waist.

"Ahem.." Sean cleared his throat

"Oh sorry" replied Diana looking past Conor

"Well we know she's much stronger than we expected" grinned Conor

"Well what do we do now?" said Diana looking at them both

"We go camping." Said Mark sitting up


End file.
